dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaming Battle Royale
The Gaming Battle Royale is SSS42X2's 15th DBX and Season 1 finale. It features Kratos from the God of War franchise, Master Chief from the Halo franchise, and Mario of the eponymous franchise. Description Sony, Microsoft, Nintendo, the time is now, which mascot rules over all of gaming? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Forest of Forgetfulness) A masked figure appeared on the plains of reality, looking over all dimensions and universes. He was known throughout as the Gatewatcher. He looked on until he had an idea, he would bring three of the most iconic characters in fiction and make them fight to the death for his research, for he wants to scan everyone and thing to keep everything in balance. (Cue Level 3 - Kratos - PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale) Meanwhile, a man known as Kratos '''was slaying anyone in his path, blood was splattered left and right until a shining light grabbed Kratos out of the world around him. (Cue Overworld - New Super Mario Bros.) Another man, '''Mario, was happily walking his way to Peach's Castle, when the same light grabs him out of the world, but another man, Mario's brother Luigi, is confused as to where he went. (Cue Infiltrate - Halo 3) On the other side, Master Chief '''was shooting down the Flood army, when the light shines on the Chief, sending him to the Gatewatcher. The three heroes appear in front of the masked one. (Cut music) Gatewatcher: Interesting, you all have incredible power. Kratos: Another vile creature sent by the gods, it can join the res- Kratos tries to slash him, but to no effect. Gatewatcher: Mario, Kratos, the Master Chief, you have been brought here as combatants, you will face off in combat where it ends where there is one man left standing... Chief: That doesn't sound too hard. Gatewatcher: ...Alive. Kratos gave no expression, Mario was shocked, and Chief simply smirked under the helmet. Gatewatcher: Once the match is over, you all will be sent to your respective dimensions alive and well. Now, shall you begin? The three saw a battlefield come out of nowhere as they all got set to fight. Kratos pulls out the Blades of Exile, Chief pulls out a plasma grenade, and Mario adjusted his cap. (Cue Vergil's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3) Gatewatcher: Is everyone ready? The three of them nodded. Gatewatcher: With that said... Phase 1: Guns, Guts, and Glory '''HERE WE GOOO! Chief pulls out his M6D Magnum before throwing the grenade at Mario, who jumps on it and stomps on Kratos, who is hit by the explosion, but shrugs it off. Chief starts shooting, but Kratos grabs him with the Blades of Exile and does a nasty combo on him before sending him back with the Nemean Cestus. Chief pulls out his Energy Sword while Kratos pulls out the Claws of Hades and they begin to clash, until Mario shows up with a Cannon Box, which sends both of them flying. Mario pulls out the Ice Flower, freezing Chief's sword and the Claws of Hades, before landing a hammer shot on Kratos, but Chief used his rocket launcher to blast Mario away, knocking him out. Chief and Kratos looked at each other with anger and distaste. Chief pulls out and starts shooting the plasma rifle while Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and starts firing arrows nonstop, both plasma shots and arrows clashed with no side having an advantage, until Kratos shoots a fire arrow at Chief, and as Kratos looked on, he was hit with Chief's trump card: the Spartan Laser! Chief charges the cannon again. Chief: Just a little more... Kratos: Not this time, mortal! Kratos pulls out the Boots of Hermes, making him just fast enough to stop the charge, as he used the Wings of Icarus and grabbed Chief, by the throat and laying down some wicked combos, then slams him down with his Golden Fleece. Kratos got down and looked at Chief in disappointment. (Cut music) Kratos: You will not see the end of this day! Chief: Gah... Lucky shot. Kratos: If you wish to die so early on... (Cue Under Heaven Destruction - BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger) Kratos: ...So be it! Kratos is done messing around with Chief, but out of nowhere, Mario knocks down Kratos with his trusty hammer, then he lands a massive combo on Chief, then he freezes his body, leaving only his head unfrozen. Mario goes for the finishing blow, but Kratos creates a shockwave with the Nemean Cestus, sending Mario up and out of there, while Chief feels all of the pain in his head. Kratos: Now die! (Cut music) Kratos uses the Blades of Exile to wrap the chains around Chief's neck. Chief tries and struggles to escape, but before he knew it, it was all over. (Cue Fatality! - Mortal Kombat (2011)) Kratos pulled back, causing Chief's head to pop right off, squirting blood through the air. Chief then kicks the decapitated Chief's head into Chief's frozen body, shattering it in pieces, each spilling a red liquid. MASTER CHIEF ELIMINATED! FATALITY! Meanwhile, the Gatewatcher looked on. (Cut Music) Gatewatcher: Well done, Kratos! Now, Chief has been sent to his own dimension. But now, you must go one-on-one with Mario. I shall transport you to another arena. He blinked and transported Mario and Kratos into another arena. Mario was still a little dazed over the shockwave Kratos made earlier, and when he came to his senses, he stared as Kratos with determination. Kratos: Stand down, mortal! Thou are not worthy the presence of the Ghost of Sparta! Mario took out a Fire Flower, becoming Fire Mario. He then raised his hand, igniting a flame in the palm of his hand. Gatewatcher: Oh, before you begin, I want to let you know that if it gets a little stale, I will make things a little more interesting. Now are you ready? They both nodded. Gatewatcher: And with that, let the final match... Phase 2: Flames and Ghosts BEGIN! (Cue God Mode) Mario threw numerous fireballs at Kratos, who simply pulled out his Golden Fleece to deflect them all, but Mario stomps on his head three times before drilling his feet into his chest. Kratos pulls out the Boots of Hermes and runs through the flames and slamming Mario into the ground. He pulls out the Claws of Hades and starts slashing Mario until he saw blood, but he is pushed back by Mario as he picks up the Super Leaf, turning into Raccoon Mario. He flies into the air as Kratos puts on the Wings of Icarus and gives chase. They clash multiple times until the Gatewatcher decides to add a little more to the fight. Gatewatcher: This is getting stale, time to make things more interesting! Gatewatcher then caused meteors to fall from the sky, blindsiding Mario and leaving Kratos with a grin on his face. He jumped up and cut all of them in half and proceeded to hurl them at the plumber, crushing him in the process. (Cut Music) Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta shall never lose to a mortal like you! (Cue Scrambled Eggman) Gatewatcher simply laughed at Kratos, putting a confused look on the face of Kratos. Suddenly, the sliced meteor piece was rising, Mario has cloned himself multiple times as they all start to lift the meteor. They all throw it at Kratos, then all jump into the air, sending the demigod down. They all tackle him, but Kratos creates a shockwave with the Nemean Cestus, destroying all of the clones and sending the real one sky high. Kratos uses the Bow of Apollo and shoots Mario down with a charged fire arrow. Kratos then sees a tornado heading straight for the battlefield, courtesy of Gatewatcher. He throws Mario into it and fires one more fire arrow, igniting he tornado with Mario inside. Kratos then treated all of his wounds while Mario struggles to escape. He thinks about everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, and seeing Bowser rule over it with an iron fist, which caused him to scream out, and was ready to finish the fight. (Cut Music) Kratos sees the tornado disappear, and Mario standing on the air. Kratos pulled out the Blade of Olympus, furious, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. Kratos: Prepare to die! Mario: Lets, a-go. (Cue On the Verge of the Assault - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) Mario raised his hand and threw a fireball while Kratos fired a blue energy wave from the Blade of Olympus, causing an explosion when the two projectiles collided. Mario flew at Kratos, full speed, but Kratos slashes him multiple times before Mario broke the combo, ripped the Golden Fleece off of his arm, and threw all of his weapons (minus the Blade of Olympus) as far away as possible. Kratos then decided to finish what he started, by running straight at Mario. He slashes him multiple times before stabbing him in the foot, chest and leg. Mario was weak and kneeling, Kratos knew this, but he went back and charged an energy wave. Mario then noticed the Golden Fleece right near his leg. Kratos fired the energy wave at Mario, who deflects it with the Golden Fleece. He throws it straight at Kratos, hitting him in the jaw. (Cue Faraway Avalon - Sonic and the Black Knight) Mario runs up and grabs his hammer, bashing him twice, landing three spinning kicks, punches him twice, landing an uppercut, shooting four fireballs, pulling an ORAORAORA for a split-second, landing a sweep kick, then a flip kick, followed by two body blows, two uppercuts, and surrounding Kratos in flames. He then rips off his right leg and jumps, kicking the Blade of Olympus out of Kratos' grasp. With the Blade of Olympus out of reach, Kratos finally realized something: he lost. Mario then rips open his jaw, then puts his fist through Kratos' skull, chin to head. He pulls it out and grabs the Blade of Olympus, lunging it through Kratos' gut. Mario then jumps back, performing the Mario Finale. (Cut Music) The twin fire dragons consume Kratos, leaving not even a single trace of Kratos. His presence, weapons, clothing, armor, nothing remained on the battlefield. KRATOS ELIMINATED! OVERKILL! Mario just sat down, exhausted about what just happened. The Gatewatcher looked on, surprised about what the plumber did. Gatewatcher: Well, colour me impressed. You truly are a powerful warrior, Mario. As promised, you will return to your dimension, alive and well. Mario looked at him, worried about Kratos. Gatewatcher: Oh, don't worry, he has been sent back to his own dimension. Now, farewell, and may the spirits of souls guide you! Mario closed his eyes and was transported back to the Mushroom Kingdom, where everyone was waiting for him. Gatewatcher: Until next time... ''DBX! '' Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:Microsoft Vs Sony Category:Season Finale Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:Completed DBX FIghts